


A Heart Divided

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [25]
Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 25, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Divided

This couldn't be their only choice. There had to be something they could do besides killing Draco. There had to be a way to kill the tyrant without killing Draco as well.

Bowen felt as if time slowed down.

Draco raising his scales, revealing his split heart.

Einon running towards them, weapon raised.

There was only a split moment of time for Bowen to make the choice between live and death.

He made his choice.

He threw the axe.

Struck, Einon fell.

Draco roared and crumbled into himself.

Bowen hurried, the axe wouldn't stop Einon, only slow him down.

But using Einon's dagger, he cut the dragon heart from the tyrant's chest, ignoring the gurgling screech of the dragon trashing behind him in pain.

With a last cut the heart came free, almost slipping out of Bowen's blood covered hands.

The sudden silence was almost complete, except for Draco's gasps.

The heart in Bowen's hands was beating ever so weakly as he carried it towards Draco.

Kara was there, lifting the scales of the unconscious dragon.

Gently Bowen place the shriveled part of the heart next to the still powerfully beating half of Draco.

The scales back in place a shudder went through Draco.

An exhausted sigh.

Yellow eyes opened slightly, before falling shut again.

Bowen hadn't killed the last dragon.

Draco would survive.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
